Avatar: What if?
by Lythya
Summary: This is a lot of short oneshots concerning "WHAT IF" sequences and the characters looking into the future during their journey. Funny. Maiko, Kataang, Sukka, Zutara, Tokka, Yukka, Iroh, Azula - you name it! Anything Avatar!
1. I don't hate you, too Maiko

IF THEY HAD KNOWN

Okay, so this is a lot of oneshots where the characters get to peek into their futures and we see them react. I don't know why, but I love the idea. There will also be things that aint true – if Zuko and Katara had actually ended up together, and Katara had seen that. You name it! Give me ideas!

----

I DON'T HATE YOU, TOO

Mai sat in front of the mirror, washing off the last remaining of her Kyoshi warrior makeup. Another day of acting was over, and she was, for once, alone. She knew this had been her last time using the Kyoshi cover. Ba Sing Se had fallen. She sighed heavily, loving the silence, but knowing that it would soon end. She finished cleaning her face and splashed some extra water in her head, just to get refreshed. Then she used a towel to dry her hands. She looked at her mirror reflection and tried to figure out what she was looking at. Tried to figure out where the woman in the mirror was going. She wondered if there was even a reason that she was going, and if she was supposed to go another way. She sighed and was about to turn away, when she saw something in the mirror. She froze in place and turned back. She leaned in to watch a scratch in the glass open in front of her and break the mirror image of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture in the mirror.

It was as if she was standing in the sky among clouds, and then she suddenly fell, down toward the Fire Nation capital. She expected herself to land somewhere familiar, but instead she was taken to the edge of the crater where two people were making their way through the landscape.

"There better be a good reason we're doing this," she heard a croaked voice say, and she recognized it faintly as her own. She felt her heart hammer. She looked at the other one who reached his hand toward mirror-Mai.

"It's just a little longer," Zuko answered, and Mai froze in place. What was Zuko doing there? In the Fire Nation!

"It better be!" mirror-Mai exclaimed in a low voice. Zuko just laughed, and Mai watched with disbelief as mirror-Mai smiled.

Mai watched as Zuko led her up the sides of the crater, and many times carried her. Mai was shaken by the sight; she didn't believe that she would need to be carried in any place, not even the sides of the crater. Yet, mirror-Mai seemed to like being handled like that. Mai still just wondered what Zuko was doing there.

"We're here!" Zuko announced as he pulled mirror-Mai on straight ground. Mai watched her own face grow astonished, and she tried to see what mirror-Mai was seeing.

It was amazing. It was a view over the sea, and it was as if the sky and the ocean flowed together into one.

"Zuko, it's beautiful," mirror-Mai whispered, and Mai was agreeing very strongly on this.

"It is?" Zuko asked, looking at mirror-Mai. "I really wasn't noticing."

Then Mai saw herself do something she had never done before – blushing.

Mai stared into the mirror, feeling her face grow even whiter than usual. She gasped as Zuko began making ready for a picnic, and as mirror-Mai sat down on the backing he'd brought.

Why was he there? Why wasn't he getting away? He wasn't supposed to be in the Fire Nation! What if someone noticed he was there? A sudden worry shot around in her, freezing her further to the place.

Mai watched with contemplation as the scene played before her eyes, she saw herself lean against Zuko and saw his arm wrap around her. She felt her heart throb at the sight.

They sat there for a long time, but it didn't seem that way to Mai. However, the sky began to color in the skyline, separating water and heaven.

Mirror-Mai sighed. "Orange is such and awful color."

Zuko chuckled. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world," he heard him say, and to her surprise, both she and mirror-Mai smiled.

"I don't hate you," mirror-Mai said quietly.

"I don't hate you, too," Zuko answered, and then he bowed down to kiss her.

In the same moment, someone cleared their throat behind her, and the vision disappeared, leaving just an image of her reflection in the mirror. A dumb-looking one.

Mai turned around with composed features to see Ty Lee smiling. "It's over. Ba Sing Se is ours." Mai nodded, and Ty Lee turned around with a knowingly smile, and Mai knew she was going to say something more. Pretending she was heading for the door, Ty Lee suddenly turned around with a smirk. "Oh, I probably should mention, Zuko helped. And he's going back to the Fire Nation with us." Mai was speechless as this sunk in, and all she could do was to stare at Ty Lee. "Tuttleloo." Then Ty Lee left.

Mai slowly turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Zuko was back. She smiled a true smile and remembered her vision.

---

Remember, this is not how I think anything happened. I don't believe Mai saw this – it was just a funny thought. I hope it was pleasing.

Please review :)

Hey! Remember to check out my other fanfic that takes place after the war :P Much better than this! Especially if you like Kataang, Sukka and Maiko.


	2. In the crystal's light Zutara

IN THE CRYSTAL'S LIGHT

Katara couldn't sleep. She sat on a rock and stared at the horizon. The others were in the camp, probably sleeping or whispering quietly to each other. Okay, so maybe Sokka was awake. He was so over-protective of Suki that Suki's nerves probably wouldn't last much longer.

Katara smiled bitterly. Their lives were filled with so much danger, and the trip across 'the Serpents Pass' wasn't one of the most dangerous experiences.

Katara sighed and looked on her feet. She knew why she couldn't sleep. She was concerned about Aang. He didn't talk about Appa anymore, but she knew that he was in great grief. She just wished he would let it out. She didn't like seeing him like this – closed in on himself, refusing to feel anything.

She sighed and walked back to their camp to lay down in her sleeping bag. She loosened her hair and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure if she was sleeping, but what she saw was definitely a dream. Not a very pleasant one, though. Katara was flying around in a cave filled with glowing crystals. Underneath her, she saw herself try to find a way out. Then there was a rough sound, and someone said: "You've got company."

Someone rolled down somewhere Katara couldn't see, but when he got into her view, she gasped.

"Zuko!" dream-Katara exclaimed surprised, then looked angrily at him.

Katara saw the prince that had followed Aang, her brother, Toph and herself in such a long time, she wasn't sure how long, look up. He was different. His hair was free and long. No longer the pony tail.

She stared at him, wondering why she was having a dream of him.

Zuko slowly turned away as dream-Katara stepped away, crouching into a fighting stance. But Zuko did nothing. Katara was worried for her dream-self. He would probably soon turn around and fling some fire at her while she didn't think he would.

Her head swirled as she watched a scene go on before her eyes, but she didn't want to know more. She tried not to look, tried not to concentrate.

But then she saw dream-Katara show Zuko the spiritwater and lay her hand against his face, his scar.

Zuko didn't attack.

What was going on? Who was this strange Zuko that suddenly made her heart ache.

Then there was a loud noise, and she was awakened from her dream. She looked around and saw Appa shift side in his dreams. She smiled shakily, then laid back in her sleeping-back, not falling asleep again that night.


	3. A Memory That Fades Ty Luko

So, I was asked to do a Ty Luko oneshot, and since I hadn't begun on any other chapters yet, I made it. R&R

---

A MEMORY THAT FADES

"Zuko, Zuko! Look!" the cheerful girl called aloud, smiling at the prince as she stood on her hands, waiting for him to look.

He sat with crossed legs underneath a tree, his eyes locked on a book. Slowly, he looked up, his eyes not interested.

"Zuko, look!" Ty Lee laughed and began walking on her hands. "I did it! I finally did it!"

"That's nice," Zuko just said and looked back into his book.

Ty Lee frowned and pushed her lower lip forward, as she always did when she was sad. She dropped herself back on her feet and stood up.

"Didn't you like it?" Ty Lee asked.

"What's there to like?" he asked.

Ty Lee felt her mouth shake, but she blinked the tears away. "I've been working really hard on that," Ty Lee murmured.

Zuko sighed and looked up again. "It was fine, Ty Lee, but I don't think I'm the one you want to show it. Go find Azula or Mai. Or _both_."

Ty Lee sighed and her voice shook a little. She held herself with her arms, not knowing whether she should go find her friends, or try to get Zuko to talk.

"Ty Lee?" Ty Lee looked up to see Zuko getting to his feet. His eyes were suddenly worried. "Ty Lee, are you okay?"

He came to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked cautiously at it, feeling the warmth from his hand. "Ty Lee, say something!" Zuko called.

She looked into his eyes, knowing that there were just a bit tears in her own. He sought out her face, stopping at the tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked away. "It's nothing," she murmured.

"It's not nothing, Ty Lee." He chuckled. "Your dimples are pointing down!"

Ty Lee tried to fake a smile, but she didn't succeed. All it did was make her more unhappy. "Zuko, I'm fine."

He looked at her for a minute, then he loosened her and stepped back. "Show me what you got," he said then.

"What?" Ty Lee asked and looked up.

He nodded. "Walk on your hands." He made a walking-move with his own hands in the air.

She smiled widely, and she quickly wiped away the tears, turning half away from him, arms in the air. Then she swung herself forward, resting on her hands. She took a few seconds to get the balance right, and then she began to walk around. When she let herself drop to her feet again – more or less elegant – Zuko smiled and clapped.

"That was wonderful. It must have been hard to learn that," he commented.

Ty Lee blushed, but she couldn't hold it back: "Azula can't even do that!"

She feared that he'd be angry that she would say such a thing – she was afraid he might tell Azula. But he laughed. "That's really cool, Ty Lee. Keep practicing, and you'll keep being better than her."

She shook her head. "I don't think so." Her face lit up. "Azula is perfect!"

Zuko frowned and began walking back to his tree and his book. "No, she's not. I'd wish you would stop saying that."

Ty Lee cocked her head to the side and watched him, but as he sat back down and opened his book, she decided that she shouldn't interrupt him anymore or comment on those last words.

She turned around to go out to find Azula and Mai.

-

Ty Lee felt the sun on her face, and she opened her eyes slowly, her mind still on dream-mode. She yawned and stretched before she snuggled back under the cover. The dream was already on its way out of her mind, but then it snug back in. She wondered why she was suddenly remembering this. She shrugged it off, thinking that it must have something to do with the fact that Zuko had just been banished.

As she remembered this, she was suddenly very sad. She thought about how Azula had been high on the news all day. Ty Lee didn't understand why she was so up-beat that her own brother was being banished, and that her uncle had gone, too.

Ty Lee had tried to talk with Mai about it, but the quiet girl had refused to talk about it. She was even more depressing than usually.

She sighed and tried to fall asleep again, hoping that she would forget the dream. Zuko was gone.

As she thought this, a deep, almost hidden, pain hit her.

-

I hope you guys liked it :)


	4. You go for it, son Hakoda

YOU GO FOR IT, SON

The moonlight hit the floor through the slim opening that was the window of the prison cell. Hakoda watched the few shadows crawl across the floor, sitting cross-legged in one end of the little space.

This was only a temporarily cell, he knew that. He was to be taken to somewhere else, a place called 'the Boiling Rock'.

Hakoda had heard about the place, and he knew that it was no good. It was only leaders and highly criminal benders that were send there. Unless his son, daughter, the Avatar and their friends took the Firelord down, Hakoda would be imprisoned forever. It wasn't a good view of the future.

But he reminded himself why he was there. He had sacrificed himself for his kids, for other's kids. He had been captured for a good course. He hid his face in his hands, frustrated. He cursed everything around him. Why had things gone so wrong? Would he ever get to see his kids again?

He hit his fist into the wall, knowing that it would hurt later, but he didn't care. He gasped in the heavy prison cell air, and looked up at the little window.

"I hope they're all right," he murmured. "I hope they made it. I hope they'll win the battle. May the moon be with you."

He sighed and looked back at the shadows, wanting to fall asleep.

But then he noticed that the room was becoming brighter, and he looked up again. The light came from the window. He hurried to look, and as he watched the sky, it was as if the moon grew and grew for every second.

He stepped back as he felt the light burn on him. Not a painful burn … But a burn.

"_Don't be afraid, Hakoda of the southern water tribe_," a voice said, but it was as if there were an echo.

"Who are you?" Hakoda asked and stepped into a fighting stance. Was this another one of the Fire Nation's tricks?"

"_I am the moon_," the voice answered.

No matter what the Fire Nation was trying to do, he would not give in. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Leave!" he ordered angrily. "I won't listen to any of your lies!"

He suddenly felt something brush his shoulder, and he whirled around. A beautiful young woman stood in front of him. Her clothes, hair and skin was pale white, and her eyes were strangely milky-like, they reminded him of that girl Toph's eyes, but they had a tint of blue in them. Then he looked at her clothes. Water tribe.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"_I am the moon spirit_," the woman answered. "_My mortal name was Yue_."

"What do you want?" Hakoda asked.

"_Nothing from you, Hakoda of the water tribe. I am here because you want something from me_."

"I do?" Hakoda asked, puzzled, for a moment forgetting the strange fear he held for this woman.

"_You asked me to be with your children, Katara … And Sokka_."

Hakoda nodded, noticing the slight hesitation at his sons name, and he was immediately worried. "I … Guess I did."

The woman smiled a sad smile. "_I just wanted you to know that I will gladly watch over them. I already watch over your son, and thereby your daughter. I watch over them as much as a spirit can_," she said.

Hakoda stared at her, confused by her words. "My son?" he asked. "Who asked you to watch over him."

Yue smiled sadly. "_No one, I think. But part of me is always with him_."

"Why?" Hakoda asked.

"_Because when I left the mortal world, I told him that I would always be with him, and I am determined to do so. I cannot let anyone hurt Sokka if I can prevent it_."

"How do you know Sokka?" Hakoda whispered, afraid his son had fallen into trouble he couldn't come out of. Trouble with spirits were no good …

"_I knew your son for a short period of time, but over that short time, I grew to love your son. When I had to leave your world to save the world, to become the moon, I also had to leave Sokka. I know it hurt him_."

"He … He never told me," Hakoda said.

Yue nodded and looked at the ground. Hakoda was bewildered. This was a strange spirit. "_I know_," Yue said. She looked around with sad eyes. "_I'm afraid I can do nothing to help you here. But I can show you something that might lighten your heart_."

"Show me what?" Hakoda asked.

"_A gaze at the future_," Yue answered. "_A look into your children's future; not the details, of course, I have no right to show you them. But I want to help you, Hakoda, and I know that it will help you to know that your children are safe_." She held forth her hand. "_If you wish to know, take my hand. If not, I will leave_."

Hakoda stared at her hand. He knew it wasn't always good to look into the future. But she'd said that it would help him.

Hesitantly, he took it.

-

_A group of youngsters moved through wasteland, the giant bison of theirs moving tiresomely behind them. Among them was Hakoda's children, Katara and Sokka._

_Suddenly, Katara was very, very close, and her face expression changed into a happy one. She was dressed up and stood beside a tall man, dressed in orange, yellow and red. Hakoda couldn't see his face._

_Then he saw Sokka. He looked tired. But then, a woman was abruptly at his side, and he was smiling. Like with the man beside Katara, Hakoda couldn't see the woman clearly, couldn't see her face. But it was all right. Because Sokka was smiling. And Hakoda had never seen his son like this, not even when his wife was still alive._

Suki, Suki, Suki_, the wind seemed to chime, and even though Hakoda didn't understand what that meant, he was happy that it was there._

-

"_Goodbye, Hakoda_," Yue said as she unexpectedly removed her hand. She smiled at him, and he felt tears on his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away. It was happy tears. And he was smiling. "_I will watch over them_."

Then she disappeared back into the moon, and Hakoda stared at the bright, full circle on the sky.

"Thank you," he whispered, and it seemed the moon shone a bit brighter for a second, as if it was trying to answer.

And Hakoda understood.

He laid back on his madras and fell into a sleep of happiness.

---

I was asked if I could do a whole story about what would happen if Zuko started dating Ty Lee instead of Mai. I don't know if I'll do a whole story of it, maybe a few chapters, but it won't be right now because of the many fan fictions I am already doing; and homework. Anyhow, I'll look into it :) Thank you for the idea, JC.


	5. A childhood memory Maiko

A CHILDHOOD MEMORY, NEVER QUITE FORGOTTEN

His whole body was shaking. It was like several shocks of cold were going through his body, tearing him apart, making space for a knew Zuko. The old one was being beaten to death, slowly. Another shock went through him, and he shivered heavily, his eyelids blinking frantically. He saw the shape of his uncle sit beside him, but he didn't have the strength to focus. He didn't have the strength to anything. All he could do was to lay there and wait till things got better.

_If_ they got better.

Because he didn't think so after the dream he'd had with the avatar. He shivered again at the thought, this time not because of the cold.

When he woke up again, he wasn't in the house. He wasn't even in Ba Sing Se – which made him think this was another hallucination.

He was standing on a ship, but even though he could see a shade a bit away with a coat on, he didn't feel the cold. He didn't even feel the wind as he could see go through that other one's hair. He looked around. It was a Fire Nation ship, and they were out on the water.

He began walking towards the shade, and as he came nearer, he was capable of making out the stance.

He stood beside the man, but he didn't look. Zuko figured he must be invisible.

And then he saw it.

Under the long, black hair was a scar. And he knew he was looking at himself.

He stepped back, shocked at the sight. What was he doing on a Fire Nation ship?

Steps sounded, and Zuko turned around to watch someone come near. Hallucination-Zuko didn't turn; maybe he hadn't heard, maybe he didn't care.

A woman began to form from the new shade, but even though Azula was the first to enter Zuko's mind, he could see that it was not her. Azula walked a lot different from this woman, and was shaped a lot different.

He began to be able to make out the black hair and the way it was set, and the face that was pale white and wore a little smile. She seemed familiar, but as if from a distant dream, a lost memory. He seemed to remember the knots on her head.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked in a hoarse, throaty voice that made him even more certain that he'd met her before. His brain was working very hard to make this out.

He looked back at hallucination-Zuko, and even though he hadn't turned, he was looking at her. He didn't smile. Then he turned his gaze toward the sea again.

"I've got a lot on my mind," he said, and Zuko saw the woman's smile disappear to make space for a concerned look, a pondering one. She was looking at hallucination-Zuko through narrow, catlike eyes, and then Zuko remembered. She didn't use to have such a deadpan face; before, her eyes were open, and her smile much more often, even though she'd always been gloomy.

It was Mai, Azula's old friend.

What was _she_ doing there?

"It's been so long," hallucination-Zuko continued. Mai's hair blazed in the wind. "Over three years since I was home." Zuko listened more carefully as his other self said those words. "I wonder what's changed. I wonder how _I've_ changed." As hallucination-Zuko said those last two sentences, Zuko saw Mai's face turn a bit annoyed and tired, but there was something more there. Something that he hadn't ever seen there before; maybe because he'd never really looked at her. Teasing.

When hallucination-Zuko finished, Mai lifted her knotted hand to her mouth and yawned. Then she said in a light, defeatist voice: "I just asked if you were cold," her smile returned, "I didn't ask for your whole life story."

As hallucination-Zuko turned a slightly angry face away from her, her smile disappeared and returned quickly. She obviously pondered whether he was really hurt or just annoyed. Zuko was amazed at how much he could read in her face; the face that had always seemed unreadable.

Then he stared as Mai walked over to hallucination-Zuko with a smile and laid her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand touched his face and turned it towards her with a soft movement. "Mhm, _stop_ worrying."

Zuko was unable to move – even though it was just a hallucination – as Mai kissed hallucination-Zuko, and hallucination-Zuko willingly kissed back. When they parted, Mai looked at him with kind, soft eyes, before she turned and walked away.

Hallucination-Zuko's shoulders slumped and he looked back at the water and the full moon. His glance was tired, but also relieved, as if a burden had just been taken off his shoulders.

Zuko stared at the scenario and realized that he wanted this. He wanted this Mai that understood him and how to soothe him, a woman who did not just let the deeper things lay untouched. She would not let him suffer. She would heal him.

But it was just a hallucination – a dream, a _hope_, of what he wanted. Because he was never going back home, and if he wasn't going back home, he would never see Mai again; not without having to face her as an enemy.

But he wondered why he'd dreamt of her; he hadn't thought about her for a long time, and when he occasionally did, it was mostly because of Azula and just very lightly.

Zuko forced himself back to reality, away from the hurt of not having what he suddenly knew that he wanted. He stared at Iroh and coughed. He was covered in sweat. Iroh met his eyes and sighed.

"You will get through this, nephew," he said simply.

Zuko turned away, forcing back the grief. For how could he? How could he possibly get through it when he was never going to get the true medicine he needed?


	6. As I die Mada

AS I DIE

The tree fell heavily to the ground, and when they turned to see what had caused it, they saw three huge reptiles with three women on them racing through the forest.

The three reptiles stopped in front of the six Kyoshi warriors and Appa. The middle woman, a fierce looking one, smiled. "My, my you're easy to find! It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet." She threw a piece of what looked like some of Appa's fur to the ground. The Kyoshi warrior who stood furthest to the left of Appa, Mada, looked seriously at them, but she caught her eyes on the woman with black hair and knobs on top of her head; this was probably the one she would be fighting, as they were standing on the same side. She noticed that the black-haired woman send the middle woman one short, slightly cold glance, before returning her eyes to Appa. Her face was totally expressionless.

Appa roared.

The Kyoshi warriors drew their shields and hid behind them.

"What do you want with us?" Suki asked in a calm tone.

The middle woman raised her head and looked surprised and curious, yet curious without really caring whether she got answers or not.

"Who are you?" she asked in a demeaning voice. "The Avatar's fan girls?"

The girl to the right suddenly had a face without understanding. Then: "Oooh! I get it! Good one, Azula!" She looked smilingly at the middle woman who didn't look at her. The black-haired one, however, looked at her with a slightly annoyed face. Could that woman not do any other expressions? The left girl at least seemed cheery. Of course, this was irrelevant.

"If you're looking for the Avatar," Suki said, "you're out of luck!"

The black-haired woman sighed. "I knew this was a waste of time," she said in a voice that mirrored a mind that either wanted to be another place, or already was it.

"No Avatar, huh?" the middle woman, Azula, asked. She shrugged. "Well that's okay." Her face darkened in a terrifying smile. "Any friend of the Avatar," she sprang off her reptile, "is an enemy of mine!" She pointed two fingers at the Kyoshi warriors, and blue fire blew from her in a hot wave.

The Kyoshi warriors gathered in front of Appa to use their shields to protect Appa and themselves.

The two other woman – the pink-dressed one and the black-haired one – jumped off their reptiles as well, both astonishingly elegant.

Mada raised her fans and jumped back to get into a good fighting stance. As she'd expected, she and her sister Kyoshi warrior was attacked by that deadpan woman with the black hair. With a slightly bored expression on her face, she suddenly drew knives into her hand, seeming like they came right out of her arm. The way she held the knives showed she was an expert. Mada's senses were suddenly extra sharp, her heart picking up a bit.

Without any compassion, the woman shot the knives through the air, whistling noise following them. She didn't seem like she had to concentrate at all; the only thing witnessing the difficulty of her skill was her gritted teeth when she used all the strength of her arm to send them flying.

When the knives came at her, Mada tried to get out of the way, but the knives easily caught her clothes and pinned her to a tree. She gasped when the tree hurt her back, but the knives didn't even touch her skin; she couldn't move out of the place, though, even if she tried her hardest.

That woman was a master!

She looked at her with wide, fearsome eyes, her heart racing furiously.

The woman drew her arm back to get a better range. As their eyes met, Mada felt something.

It was as if a white light shone around her, and she was suddenly in a room covered with green carpets. She saw Aang there, and Katara. Even the blind girl Suki had told them about. Sokka sat at a table with a pen in his hand, drawing something on a paper with a peaceful look on his face. He smiled. An old man played an instrument while a man moved around, serving tea. Mada gasped when she saw who he was.

The man with the scar who had burned down her village! Though now he had long hair.

What was he doing there?

Mada looked at the scene again and saw that Katara was standing at a table where Suki also sat and played a game with someone. Mada stepped closer. She stepped back again, though, in astonishment, when she saw who it was.

The black-haired woman.

What was going on here?

As the man with the scar came to the table with Katara, the black-haired woman and Suki, Sokka suddenly exclaimed: "Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the _moment_!" He turned back to his paper and began drawing again, the smile returning. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

Katara moved to his side with a loving smile. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." She looked at the drawing, and her face changed completely. Mada moved closer - knowing that they couldn't see her, though she didn't know why she did - and looked at the drawing.

"Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara asked, and she was right. Mada remembered the lemur. It did look like Momo's ears.

"Those are your hair lopes!" Sokka answered in a shrieking voice.

The others came to see it, and the Zuko burn-village-down-guy leaned over the table. "At least you don't look like a burke pine. My hair is not that spiky!" he said in a slightly angry tone.

Mada saw the black-haired woman cock her head to the side as she looked at the painting, then her eyebrows creased the tiniest bit. "I look like a man," she said in that deadpan voice, though not entirely the same as before.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way!" Sokka answered. Momo came and made a few strange noises. Sokka looked annoyed. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

"Hey!" the old man said and came to point at the drawing. "My belly's not that big anymore! I've really chinned down!"

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph announced, raising her arms in the air, making everyone laugh, though Sokka made an accusing sound. The black-haired woman and the man with the scar, Zuko, laughed, too.

Suki and Mai looked shortly at each other, and Mada saw it; they were friends.

How?

The world returned, and Mada saw the black-haired woman look at her with lowered eyebrows.

"You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous!" she shouted, though she shouted in a low voice.

Mada saw the knives come at her, and as she looked at them and the woman, she knew that destiny was a funny thing. She might die, but Suki was going to forgive this woman, and they would become friends.

Mada accepted this.

She didn't get to close her eyes before the knives hit her.

-

So, please review! And because I have so many things to write in this story, if that's what it is, then I give you guys three titles to choose from!

1 I TAUGHT HIM BETTER

2 I WOULD NEVER

3 YOU'RE KIDDING

All these _will_ be written, it's just which I should write first!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW *_*


	7. You're kidding Sokka

As requested, I wrote this one! Enjoy!

-

YOU'RE KIDDING!

"What? Did we get captured again?" Sokka asked with groggy voice as he grabbed his weapons, straightening up. He would do no good if they had actually been.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sokka answered and laid back down.

"Are you all right, Aang?" his sister asked, and Sokka's mind darkened. Did she have to stop him from sleeping by talking about some you-can-tell-me-nonsense? Not now!

"I'm okay," Aang answered. Good! Now let's get back to sleep!

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately." Why did she notice? "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Why?! Why did she have to do that?! Be so predictable! He grumbled. Couldn't they just be _quiet_?

"I think I just need some rest," Aang answered.

Well, now that he was already awake … "You guys wanna hear about my dream?" he asked as he straightened up.

Katara gave him a sour glance, and he frowned. "That's okay," he said and laid back. "I didn't wanna talk about it anyway."

Stupid sister … Stupid avatar.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but at first, he couldn't. He kept having all these thoughts about his father and where he might be. If he would be proud, if he saw his son now. What he would expect him to do. Sokka flinched. He must see Katara as a much more worthy child. Her with her bending; even if she couldn't control it properly. But he … He only had a boomerang.

He suddenly remembered Suki. She'd taught him a bit, but not much. As he thought more about Suki, he began to smile. He missed her, he realized. He'd wished she'd gone with them, but then he decided that that was too risky for her – even if she would start to yell at him after he'd said the words.

With thoughts of Suki he fell into the land of dreams, where he was surprised to find someone much different from Suki looking at him.

He was crawling up on Appa, sneaking, actually, in the dark. He had a little bag with him. He didn't know what he was doing; then again, who ever knew what dreams was about?

But this dream seemed strangely real.

He finally got to his destination, but when he peeked up, he was surprised.

"Not up to anything, huh?"

"Eaaarh!" Sokka exclaimed and fell to the ground. Zuko! What was he doing there? Even though he looked different, it was him! Sokka prepared to fight …

Only he didn't. The body wouldn't do as he commanded.

Zuko would destroy him.

But what did his words mean? 'Not up to anything, huh?' Sokka tried to remember, but he'd never heard or said anything that could trigger the words.

This was a very weird dream.

"Fine!" he heard himself say, to his huge surprise. "You caught me!" He began picking up the stuff that had fallen out of the back when he fell. "I'm gonna rescue my dad." _What?!_ "Ya' happy now?" What was this conversation? And why wasn't any of them attacking?

"I'm never happy," Zuko answered.

Zuko simply peeked over the edge of Appa's saddle, he didn't attack. He just looked at Sokka through narrowed eyes.

"Look, I have to do this," Sokka said, his back to Zuko. "The invasion plan was _my_ idea," what plan? "it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong." He walked back toward Zuko, who had jumped to the ground. They stood at the same level. There was no cold atmosphere.

"It's my mistake," Sokka went on, "and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko." Sokka reached out for Zuko, and he expected himself to punch him or something – seriously, after all he'd done, he deserved it! – but instead he just put a calm hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently out of the way, just to tell him that he wasn't going to get his way.

"You need to regain your honor?" Zuko asked as Sokka began to climb Appa again. "Believe me, I get it! I'm going with you." Why did he sound so friendly?

"No!" Sokka stated. Yes! "I have to do this _alone_!"

"_How_ are you going to get there," Zuko asked. "On Appa?" What does it look like, idiot? "Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day-cares." Sokka sighed heavily and looked back at Zuko with a lost and sad expression.

"We'll take my war balloon," Zuko stated and began walking away. Sokka jumped off Appa with an annoyed face and followed. Before they left, Zuko wrote a note, which he left in Momo's arms. Sokka noticed the others by a fire. What was going on?!

_Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing: Aang, practice your fire bending while I'm gone – do twenty sets of fire fists and then hot squats every time you hear a batcher frog croak. Zuko._

Sokka stared at the paper – in truth, he was just peeking at it, but it felt as if he was gazing – and then Zuko took his arm, and they left.

-

Sokka looked at the clouds as Zuko made fire into the so called balloon. He was very confused, not getting what was going on. Why was Zuko helping him? And why did he need to rescue his father? What was this plan?

When Zuko finished making the fire, he looked at him, and Sokka looked back. An awkward silence began. Before realizing what he was doing, Sokka said: "Pretty clouds."

"Yea," Zuko answered. "Fluffy."

Silence again.

Sokka began whistling in lack of anything else to do. The balloon was claustrophobic.

"What?" Zuko asked, turning towards him again.

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything," Sokka said.

More silence.

"You know, a friend of my actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding," Zuko said.

"Yep," Sokka said. "A balloon. But for war."

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war," Zuko said and put more fire into the lid.

"Yea, it seems to run in the family," Sokka said grumpily. What, why were they talking about his father? For some reason, Sokka found that he didn't hate Zuko right now. He was actually kind of friendly. And Sokka felt safe there, by his side.

"Hey, hold on! Not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko said, slight anger in his voice.

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka answered. Zuko had … changed?

Zuko got a new, sad expression on his face and looked away. "I meant my uncle," he said. Sokka remembered the guy. "He was more of a father to me, and I really let him down."

"I think your uncle would be proud of you," Sokka said, meaning every word, but not knowing how he could know. "Leaving your home to come help us – that's hard." Hmm …

"It wasn't that hard," Zuko said and closed his eyes.

"Really?" Sokka asked. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"Well, I did have a girlfriend," Zuko answered and looked at him. "Mai." He said the word as a sigh, and Sokka could hear both hope and grief in that sigh.

A picture was suddenly in his face; a woman with strange, black hair, white skin and an annoyed face. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" he asked cheerily, leaning forward.

"Yea," Zuko answered with a both proud and dreaming smile on his face. Then his expression was sad again. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor," he said and looked into the fire. "I couldn't drag her into it."

Sokka leaned back, feeling true sympathy for his … companion. A beautiful face with white hair danced through his mind. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon," he said sadly.

Zuko looked up and back at him. "That's rough, body."

Sokka shook his head and opened his eyes, sleep-drunk. He remembered having a strange dream, but he couldn't figure out the specifics. He decided to go back to sleep; there couldn't be long till dawn.

The dream soon faded out of his memory.

And the hate returned.

-

Please tell me what you think :) There will be cake!


	8. A childhood memory 2 Maiko

A CHILDHOOD MEMORY, NEVER QUITE FORGOTTEN 2

"You are free to choose."

She left, leaving her uncle and brother behind. Zuko bowed his head, thoughts stumbling around inside his head, barely making any sense.

"Zuko, I beg you," his uncle said, but Zuko couldn't listen. He hid his face in his hands. What should he do? In three years he'd waited for this moment, but now that it'd finally come, he was hesitating.

Because his uncle had taught him so much, and Zuko had changed. His uncle was counting on him now.

His head was spinning quicker and quicker, and he massaged his temples, groaning in frustration, soon giving out a loud cry.

Then he thought of the vision he'd had.

The one with the young woman that was Mai.

He'd thought he would never get the opportunity. But now it was there. Mai. She was within grasp, within his range. He could reach out and take her.

But that meant turning his back on almost everything. He remembered the water bender and touched his scar. He could help them defeat Azula, he could turn on a new path.

Or he could go back to the Fire Nation.

As he saw Mai's smiling face, he decided.

He turned his back on his uncle and walked after Azula. His uncle called for him.

When he saw them, he smashed a fireball in between Azula and Aang. As he saw the avatar stare at him, almost pleadingly, and the water bender, he hesitated once more.

"Stop worrying," Mai's voice said.

And he knew his destiny.

-

Of course Zuko didn't think of Mai in the catacombs! I just thought he would if he _had_ seen this. But he didn't think of her because he didn't see this.

Cake for anyone who reviews!


	9. A woman became the moon spirit

Lately I started getting reviews on this story again, so I figured I'd start it up again, especially since I soon won't have more than one other story to think about :) I'm really looking forward to that xD

Anyway, the fact that people began reviewing on the story again, made me think that it might be worth something. So keep 'em comin' :)

Remember, this is just a fun idea, not something anyone should get offended by! I don't want shipping-flames .

-

A WOMAN BECAME THE MOON SPIRIT

When Chief Arnook first learned that his wife was pregnant, he was thrilled. So was his wife. But when their daughter was born, things did not look as they should. Their daughter was not crying, she had her eyes shut, and the healers didn't know what was wrong with her.

But they knew she wasn't going to make it.

That was when they took the girl to the spirit oases, where they put the girl in the pool, and prayed. Soon enough, her hair turned white, she opened her eyes, and she began crying. She would live.

But that night, Chief Arnook was told that things was not as happy as they seemed. He had a dream, no, a vision, where he saw a beautiful woman with white hair become the moon spirit. She flew from the ground where she stood and disappeared into the light of the moon, and as she did, she changed into something looking much like a ghost.

And he recognized her eyes.

Later, when the avatar arrived, he knew that the time was getting closer.

-

Very short. I have a list of ideas for this story, and I'll just from one end to another. So far this story has almost only been about shippings, but no more! Yay xD

Lythya

PS. Please review :)


End file.
